1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite material and a method for making the same, and more particularly to a composite material having a three-dimensional texture and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are two manners of forming a texture on a composite material. The first one is using technology such as laser engraving or abrasive machining to remove a portion of a resin layer on a base cloth, thereby producing a three-dimensional texture. Such a manner has disadvantages as follows: the surface of the texture is uneven, a burnt edge phenomenon easily occurs, and the texture is inadequately smooth. In addition, a pungent smell of burning resin may be generated during the manufacturing process, which will affect the environment.
The second one is using technology such as embossing or release paper transfer to pressurize a surface of the resin layer on the base cloth, thereby producing a three-dimensional texture. Such a manner has disadvantages as follows: undesirably uniform texture depth, poor hand feel or unappealing tactile sensation (relative to the unpressed portion, the pressed portion is solid, the density thereof is enhanced, the hand feel thereof is hard, and the thickness thereof is diminished), and texture options are limited according to the patterns available on pressing tools. In addition, such a manufacturing manner takes a relatively long time from development to mass production, and thus cannot be introduced and modified rapidly to meet market demands.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an innovative and progressive composite material and a method for making the same, so as to solve the foregoing problems.